


Ice in My Veins

by We_deserve_rainbows



Series: Mechtober 2020 [6]
Category: The Mechanisms
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Major Character Death, F/F, carmilla please do better, fleshrora rights, nongraphic depictions of violence, she gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: Domestic Mechs + Fabric
Relationships: Dr Carmilla & Nastya Rasputina, The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Series: Mechtober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949812
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Ice in My Veins

Nastya was cold. In her life she had rarely known warmth. Despite being an ‘elite’, she had grown up in the cold, shivering with her brothers as their mother shushed them and tried to distract them with simulations. 

Now, with metal running through her veins, she was cold all the time. The freezing liquid mercury keeping her alive, but not doing anything to make her more comfortable. 

Carmilla hadn't considered this, or maybe she had, and she just didn't care. Nastya hoped that Carmilla hadn't considered it. Carmilla loved her, she knew this, Carmilla told her often. She told her that she loved her as she was strapped down to an operating table, the mercury being drained from her veins.

She was told that she was loved as she died, screaming and crying from the pain of having her life drained from her veins by the person that had saved her. 

But she was loved, wasn't she? Of course she was. Carmilla didn't mean to hurt her, she just wanted to keep Nastya safe. Nastya didn't feel safe. 

The only time Nastya was warm was when she was in the engine of her beloved, the beating of Aurora's heart making her feel safer than she had ever felt anywhere else. But she couldn't always be with Aurora, could she? 

No, she had to help Carmilla while she was off planet, she owed Carmilla that.

She was trying, she was trying so hard to be good, to be _helpful_ , but she was freezing, she was freezing and she couldn't move. She needed to get back to Aurora, she needed to or she would die. 

Carmilla didn't want her to go, but she needed to, and _oh god she was going to die_. She felt someone touch her arm, almost gently, but she couldn't handle this right now. She needed to be warm. 

She felt herself being picked up, she numbly recognized the words of comfort that she heard so often. 

And then she was back, she woke up gently. She was surrounded by the worried beating of Aurora's heart, but alone besides her beloved girlfriend. 

She looked around, the panic and desperation that she had felt before was now a distant memory. She felt a weight on her lap. She looked down and saw a brown paper package with a note on it.

 _I'm sorry, my dear._

And despite herself, when she saw Carmilla's familiar handwriting she smiled. She carefully opened the package to find a heavy Cyberian coat. 

Nastya stared, shocked, for a few seconds. Then she hugged the coat to her chest, tears filling her eyes. She did not often miss Cyberia, but she knew that these coats were the best you could find. 

She got up, smiling as Aurora hummed happily around her, and put on the coat. She hugged it around herself, sighing happily as she felt the weight of the coat on her shoulders. The rough fabric reminded her of the last real home she had had.

She felt warmer than she had in awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of bad, but if you enjoyed it let me know


End file.
